


The Gilded Hull - Beacon Side Story

by IncandescentAntelope



Series: Beacon Universe [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's name spelled as Yuuri, Drinking, First Meetings, Fluff, Long-Haired Katsuki Yuuri, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Prequel, Swearing, Viktor likes Yuuri's thighs a bit too much, bonus points to you if you catch the cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: One year before the events ofBeacon, a very drunk Captain Viktor Nikiforov stumbles into a worn-down tavern while at port. He meets an angel. With excellent thighs.





	1. Part One

Viktor remembered that first day. They were coming off of a _very_ lucrative raid, and Viktor had offered to pay for each of his immediate subordinates to spend the night with a partner of their choice. Chris, ever the romantic, had wasted hours trying to find the right escort. He had never been too interested in whoring. Viktor, on the other hand, was desperately trying to fill an ever-growing darkness left behind by his late Andrei; filling it with one-night flings and empty promises to return. Tonight he had selected a pretty brunette omega, blue eyes hazy with preheat. He was nice looking, if a bit too handsy for Viktor's taste. The man smelled of desperation, and not the sexy kind. He was hanging onto Viktor's arm for dear life, pawing at the muscles in the alpha's chest and shoulders and twisting fingers in the silver hair that fell to his collarbones. Viktor and his higher ranking officers made their way into the tavern, already piss-drunk, but not nearly drunk enough to manage the omega.

He could feel the shift in atmosphere as the group of them entered the establishment. Chairs creaked as their patrons turned, hushed whispers exchanged between friends, mumbled _‘pirates’_ and an almost reverent _‘Nikiforov’_ rippled through the crowd. A few people stood up and left the tavern, leaving coin on the table in their place. Viktor spied a large table near the hearth that looked about the right size for the group, and pulled his temporary partner through the mess of tables.

“Mmmmm, I love sitting by the fireplace… so warm and cozy, isn't it?” the omega purred into Viktor's ear. He was starting to regret choosing a talkative one. When they had finally taken their seats, a man with a thin moustache and horseshoe hair greeted them, a clearly false gold tooth glinting in the light of the hearth.

“Welcome, esteemed guests, to the Gilded Hull. My name is Tobias, owner and proprietor. Captain Nikiforov, I presume?” The man's breath reeked like day-old fish, the obvious posturing of a beta with a power complex. As drunk as he was, Viktor easily fell into the cold demeanor he always assumed in business dealings, knowing the kind of offers that would be spilling from the greasy man's mouth. The man extended a hand to shake, which Viktor waved off like a buzzing gnat. Shaking a man’s hand was below him.

“You presume correctly. Good to meet you, Tobias.” Viktor replied coolly, keeping his jaw tight, voice unaffected and distant as always.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your patronage, Captain?” Fish-Breath asked, the greed in his eyes spilling out of his lips. Viktor rolled his eyes, turning to his first mate, and in some cases, business liaison.

“Surely you can imagine why we are here, sir. Now please, send for some mead and rum, if you have it.” Christophe replied, taking the reins of the conversation. The man was very unsubtly attempting to sell them something, which was quite an affront to the prideful persona the Captain preferred. Tobias huffed a short, indignant breath before turning on his heel.

“Gods alive, what a pathetic man.” Viktor pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting off the wretched stink that had clouded their table and had started to give him a headache.

“Boy! Mead to the far table! _NOW_!” The flea's voice ripped through the air, sending another jolt of pain through Viktor's temples. The whimpering omega beside him only continued to whine and play with his hair, which served to worsen matters even further.

“Yes sir!”

Viktor perked up slightly at the sound, a voice sweet and smooth like caramel. His eyes scanned the throng of people, the haze of drunkenness distorting his vision. His eyes caught a head of messy raven hair, a smile brighter than the sun. His heart stopped.

A strikingly beautiful man stood before the table, a tray of flagons resting against his hip. Black, shoulder-length hair framing mahogany eyes and creamy skin in such a way that it must have been illegal. The man was an angel in flesh. And gods, his _thighs_.

“Good evening! Meads all 'round?” The angel spoke, Viktor was awash in the sweetness of his voice, a foreign accent tinting the words beautifully. Viktor could feel that his mouth was open, scrambling for any kind of reaction, but somehow was unable to summon anything coherent from the murky depths of his drunken brain.

“Yes, please dear. Thank you.” Chris stepped in, metaphorically picking Viktor's jaw off the ground. The boy smiled politely, setting mugs in front of each of them. Viktor grabbed his and tipped it to the ceiling, downing it almost immediately. Chris sighed heavily, knowing he would soon be on babysitting duty. “And _mon ami_ , keep them coming, please.”

“Of course, sir! Call if you need anything!”

“And what do I call you, sweet?” Christophe crooned.

“Oh, uhm, my name is Yuuri, but as long as you holler _'boy’_ I'll be right there.” He was visibly caught off guard by the question, as if the concept of being called by his name was foreign. Chris smiled and the boy turned his back to the group, weaving his way back to another table.

“Chriiiiiisssssss did you see that? He is _soooooooo_ pretty! Did you see his _thighs_? I jus want him to squeeeeeeeeze my head in there. Jus for a lil bit.” Viktor drawled at his first mate, who abruptly kicked him under the table.

“Owwww, what wasssat for?” The blonde aggressively nodding at the brunette omega seated beside Viktor, who was scowling darkly, looking like he was ready to either walk out of the tavern or smack the Captain.

“Captain, you’re being very rude to your guest.” Viktor’s eyes lazily followed the way Chris had nodded, remembering he had brought a man into the tavern with them.

“ _Oh shit_ , I totally forgot you were there! ’m sorry! Wha’s your name again?”

“Dear gods, Viktor.” Chris huffed, head in his hands. The poor omega got up and walked out the door, but not without first giving the silver-haired alpha an earful. It went completely ignored by Viktor, whose attention was solely focused on the beautiful serving boy, laughing gently with a few patrons. He adored the way his eyes crinkled at the outside edges, the softness of his cheeks and hips.

Chris paid the brunette omega for his trouble and thus, Viktor was left to his own devices and needed to be corralled by Chris all night. He apologized to the sweet man he had invited out, offering to pay double his rate if he would help him keep the inebriated Captain out of trouble. The omega shrugged, saying “I don’t have anything else to do tonight. Sure. Why not?” Chris laughed, thanking him and pecking a kiss into his cheek, soft as a peach.

Viktor spent the remainder of the night calling for the boy by name, adding an extra emphasis on the long ‘u’ of it, his accent growing thicker and more garbled with every flagon of mead he imbibed. Chris apologized to the serving boy profusely, giving him a more than generous tip. He smiled sweetly, thanked him and set off again, weaving through the tables with the ease of a dolphin in the waves.


	2. Part Two

“Vitya, what did you do to that poor omega to make him that mad?” Yuuri laughed at the old memory, curled against Viktor on the leather davenport.

“I may have been verbally ogling your thighs in front of him. But in my defense, I was very drunk and you have very nice thighs.” the alpha growled gently, running short-cropped fingernails along the soft, long curves of Yuuri's outer thighs.

“Vitya!” Yuuri laughed again at the tickling sensation. “You liked me that long ago hmm?” the omega hummed happily, nuzzling at his mate's throat.

“Of course, Yuura. Why else would I keep spending my nights in a shoddy tavern loft instead of my lovely private cabin? To be close to a certain beautiful, enchanting, sexy omega.” Viktor's voice dropped low, rumbling in his chest.

“I thought you just needed time on land… not that you were trying to get in my trousers.” Yuuri teased, poking Viktor’s sides.

“Oh no, it was all about you, my love. I had to swallow my pride a bit and make the deal with Fish-Breath to let me stay there while we ported. I simply adored hearing you hum while you worked, the little wiggle in your rear when you thought no one was watching. I was falling hopelessly, deeply and altogether completely in love with you. And to be fair, I didn’t want to get into your trousers so much as I wanted to get you out of your trousers.”

“Such a romantic, Vitya… telling me you love me and complimenting my rear end in the same breath.” Yuuri laughed as Viktor tossed him into bed, straddling him and placing a wet kiss under the crook of his chin. 

“You know me, darling.”

“Unfortunately.”

“Yuuuuuuri!”

“Only kidding, Vitya. I love you.”

“I know. I love you too, Yuura.” Both men laughed gently into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to hold out on the sweet little ending until chapter 15 of Beacon released. I've been waiting to talk about these two idiot lovebirds until the time was right.
> 
> Let me know that you think in the comments, drop a kudos if you liked it. And please! Read today's Beacon update! There's a lot of fluff and some sweet, tender smut in there too.
> 
> Love you all!  
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)


End file.
